¿Olvidarte? Imposible
by Nirnia
Summary: [Oneshot] Es muy difícil olvidar el amor de la infancia. Takeru lo sabe muy bien y por eso necesita ayuda. ¿Podrá superar su obsesión por Hikari? [Takari] Espero su más sincera opinión, gracias.


**Disclaimer: **_All rights reserved Digimons and character names and distinctive likeness there of are trademarks of TOEI Animation/ Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai._

**En resumen, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Avisos: **Escrito desde la perspectiva de (no voy a desvelar el misterio). Y lo que está en cursiva es la charla que mantiene los dos hombres misterioso.

**"¿Olvidarte? Imposible"**

_-¿Se puede?-preguntó un hombre joven (de unos veintitrés años), de cabello rubio y ojos azulados. Entrando cuidadosamente y acercándose al hombre serio que sujetaba un cuaderno de notas, para después estrecharle la mano._

_-Bienvenido señor. Siéntese cómodamente.-comentó, invitándole a sentarse en el sofá, que gustosamente el señor rubio se acomodó.-Y empiece desde el principio._

_-Gracias-agradeció el rubio, para después respirar hondo y relatar.- Todo comenzó..._

**_Soledad_**

Todo comenzó hace siete años, en Navidad, concretamente ese día. El cielo amenazaba tormenta y hacía mucho frío. Estaba solo, como siempre. Triste, afligido y falto de esperanzas. Decidí dar un paseo para despejar mi mente, y aclarar mis ideas. Cogí las llaves y el chaquetón. Me marché.

Todo era luz y color. Alegría y paz. Felicidad e ilusión. Los niños paraban a sus padres para quedarse más tiempo embobados en los escaparates, donde seguramente les mostrarían el objeto de su atención. Los Papa Noel regalaban los bastones de caramelos a los chiquillos aparte de entretenerlos un rato de mientras que los padres compraban ese regalo que le había gustado tanto (a su "pequeñín"). Las parejas transitaban agarradas de la mano o abrazadas, con gratas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Ninguna de esas escenas me conmovía, ni me alegraba y menos me ilusionaba. Triste consuelo el mío. Solo fue una palabra, amor. Si, el amor, una enfermedad que te agarra el alma y la rompe, para llenarla de mariposas. Y que una vez que la tienes, es imposible dejarla escapar.

Y sin darme cuenta volví a casa.

**_Inquietud_**

Toda mi casa estaba a oscuras, intenté encender la cocina para prepararme algo de comer pero la luz se fue a causa de la tormenta. Cansado y con el estómago vacío me fui directo a la cama para dormir o intentar relajarme, aunque solo fuera un rato.

Inquieto. Solo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, a lo lejos se escuchaba la plácida lluvia y varios rayos iluminaban mi habitación. Soledad. Si, en ese momento, era mi sentimiento. ¿Y el amor? La soledad y el amor¿son como la vida y la muerte¿Una precede de la otra¿No son contrarias¿Solo diferentes formas de ser?

Algo me despertó de mis ensimismamientos. El repetitivo sonar dar golpes en la puerta. Fui abrir.

_-¿Quién creía que era?-preguntó el señor del bigote, esperando la respuesta del joven rubio._

_-La verdad...-expresó el rubio cerrando los ojos y pensado bien su respuesta.-Creía que era mi hermano o Daivis, la verdad no me esperaba esa visita._

_-En realidad¿quién era?-preguntó interesado, acomodándose sus gafas de media luna. Pero el otro hombre solo se aventuró a decir, rápidamente:_

_-Ella._

**_Ella_**

Abrí la puerta y me quedé embobado con el ángel que tenía enfrente. Ella. Aunque no traía buen aspecto. Estaba mojada de arriba abajo; su nariz estaba roja como un tomate, al igual que sus mejillas. Sus vestimentas estaban cubiertas de barro, además de estar caladas. Pero aún así me parecía un delicado ángel, que yo debía proteger.

-Takeru...-repiqueteó, además de mostrar una forzada sonrisa.-¿Me dejarías pasar? Es que afuera está lloviendo.

-Si, si claro. Pasa.-le dije invitándola a pasar, para después cerrar la puerta y le expliqué.-Ahora nos tenemos que quedar a oscuras, es que con la tormenta se ha ido la luz. Ven aquí un momento, te voy a dejar ropa. Seguro que estás helada.

-Si Takeru.

Me siguió hasta mi habitación, y le di un camiseta y un pantalón que no utilizaba mucho. Y antes de irme, contento, le comenté:

-Hikari. Me voy, tranquila, no miraré.-dije gracioso, aunque en el fondo estaba deseoso de verla desnuda. Me causaba unas colosales cosquillas en el estómago. Cerré la puerta, e intenté que la tentación no me venciera. Era un deseo irrefrenable, descomunal¿lujuria, tal vez?

-Creo que me queda un poco grande.-opinó Kari sarcástica enseñándome la ropa prestada, con un toque burlón, plantándose en frente de mí.-Necesitamos iluminación¿velas?

-Si tengo, voy un momento a por ellas.-le digo rápidamente.

**_Deseos o ¿amor?_**

La sala quedó completamente iluminada, le daba un toque sensual y romántico. Además se escuchaba a lo lejos la pacífica lluvia que le daba un toque apacible a la sala. Sonreí y ella también...me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, no te lo tomes a mal...Pero...-me rasqué la cabeza y sonrosado (por la vergüenza) le comenté.-Creo que me estoy liando.

-Te entiendo.-me dijo, aunque a duras penas podría contener la risa.-Es que pasaba cerca de aquí, por que estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para mi hermano, y comenzó a llover...Tú casa es la que estaba más cerca, y fui corriendo...Pues aquí me tienes.

Helado. Para mí esa última frase, me alteró. Es decir, para mí era una buena suposición...muy comprometedora. Pasión, deseos...un impulso. Pero aún así, me mantuve sereno, y le mostré una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-me preguntó sonriéndome abiertamente, para después mirar la ventana como caía la lluvia.

Tentación. Creo que hacía demasiada calor en la habitación, hasta tuve que desabrocharme los primeros botones de la camisa. Fuego en mi interior, hielo en mi razón.

_**Impulsos**_

Cinco...Diez...Quince...Veinte...Media hora. El tiempo avanzaba sin que nadie se dé cuenta, yo por lo menos si. Ella solo observa la lluvia, yo solo la contemplaba (a ella). Respiré pesadamente, mi mente estaba en blanco. ¿Qué hago? Me pregunté.

Me levanté, fui directamente hacia a ella. La volteé hacia mí y antes que me dijera nada...la besé. ¿Un impulso¿Una reacción¿Un juego?...Un roce estremecedor. Me aparté, para nada avergonzado, sino orgulloso de mi hazaña.

-Hikari...-le dije en tono de explicación.-Yo te amo.-con eso lo aclaré todo lo que ha pasado todo estos años.

Uno, dos, tres; diez, veinte segundos. Ella no hablaba. Solo se escuchaba el silencio. Ese mismo silencio incómodo, que deseas tanto romper pero aún así no te atreves. La miré angustiado, para que me respondiera, aunque solo sea una simple palabra...Silencio.

-Lo siento.-y con esto me marché a mi habitación completamente humillado.

_-Señor¿qué sintió en ese momento?-preguntó apuntando todo lo que relataba el hombre que en ese momento estaba tumbado en el sofá, mirando al techo._

_-Estaba completamente humillado, avergonzado y abochornada.-responde mirando al señor, y añadió.-Esperaba que me dijera algo, o que me abofeteara...No sé._

_-¿Y después qué pasó?-cuestionó tremendamente atraído por el interesante relato, de su paciente._

_**Amor irresistible**_

Me senté en la silla del escritorio y me agarré fuertemente la cabeza. Quería gritar, quería desahogarme. Pero ¿qué habré hecho mal? Una respuesta, una bofetada...o un beso. ¡Pero si no era tan difícil! O ¿si?...¡Qué complicado es amar¡Qué horror es enamorarte¡Qué repugnancia, amar y no ser amado!

Alguien me volteó la cara y me besó. Un beso loco, algo atrevido, un roce, un sentimiento. Interiormente sonrío, y le agarré de la cintura fuertemente, para que no se pueda escapar.

Con este beso solamente me demuestraba nuestra cobardía ante las palabras y lo que no olvidábamos, lo que no puede ser. Sólo un beso como este podría devolverme la esperanza de quererte. Una fusión. Un silencio eterno en el que nos decíamos todo sin palabras, un te amo susurrante lleno de pasión. ¿La voz del alma? Un simplemente roce cargado de emociones. Algo que tiene principio pero también tenía fin.

-Me siento estúpida...yo...-comentó ella excusándose y se sonroja fácilmente, por lo que va a decir.-Te...te...amo.

Un alivio cargado de paz crece en mí. Siento un gran descanso en mi alma, hasta pienso que me he quitado un peso de encima. Ya no sentía ese nudo en la garganta como en mi estómago, si no ahora un tremendo fuego que me invadía.

Yo para "callarla" seguí besándola, un juego. Mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda rasgándola débilmente. Ella hacía lo mismo. Un pasión irrefrenable. Caliente y lujuriosa. Nuestra temperatura subía y yo no era el mismo. Me he convertido en un ser diferente, alguien que desconozco.

La tumbé en mi cama y la ropa nos estorbaba. Nuestros rostros estaban empapados de sudor y respirábamos agitadamente. De un modo u otro me excitaba que yo fuera el "macho" dominante. Mis dedos disfrutaban libremente su cuerpo y ella me deleitaba con suaves gemidos¡si moría por ella!

_-¿Lo hicieron?-preguntó directamente, sin dar muchos rodeos.-Dígamelo._

_-Éramos jóvenes, una mezcla de adolescentes y adultos, con las hormonas revueltas.-comentó pausadamente, para darle más emoción a su respuesta.-Si, lo hicimos. Fue emocionante._

_-Explíquemelo.-comentó el hombre, esperando para apuntar su respuesta._

_-Emocionante. Nunca me esperé una reacción así de la pequeña Yagami, se veía tan inocente y tan ingenua, unos de los motivos por los cuales estoy enamorado de ella. Nos conocimos en profundidad, descubrí su esplendoroso cuerpo y ella, el mío. Nos deleitábamos con nuestros gemidos de placer, y...lo siento pero no quiero seguir, es un íntimo. _

_-Lo entiendo señor Takeru, pero¿y qué tal fue la relación con la joven Yagami?-interrogó de nuevo._

_-Fueron los tres mejores años de mi vida.-expresó con un deje de tristeza, se notaba sobre todo en sus ojos._

_-Cuéntemelo._

**_Y con la luz de tus ojos podrás enamorarme._**

-Takeru...-me llamó, ya sin ese brillo característico en los ojos que tenía antes y que me hacía feliz, pero ya no.-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-le pregunté inocente, pero ya sabía con anterioridad de que me quería hablar.-Es sobre nuestra relación¿verdad?

-Takeru..yo...ya no siento lo mismo por ti...Lo siento, pero es que ya no siento ese cosquilleo cuando me dices cariño, amor o cielo. Ya no me siento feliz a tu lado, y tú no te mereces esto. Te mereces algo mejor...-me explicaba con lágrimas en su ojos.

-¿Cómo se llama él?-le pregunté comprensivo, aunque en el fondo me dolía. Un cuchillo que me desgarraba como un perro viejo. Ira.

-¿Sabías que estaba enamorada de otro y no me reprochaste nada?-preguntaba ya llorando sin parar, no podía verla así.

-Está bien. Tranquila no llores, vete con él si es tú deseo. Yo no me interpondré.-le dije dándole el último beso en sus cálidos labios, que ahora eran fríos como el hielo.

-Gracias.

_-¿Y qué paso con ella?-preguntó el psicólogo, mirando a Takeru que intentaba no llorar._

_-Ella está comprometida y es cuidadora de niños. En resumen, es feliz.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos hinchados y rojos.-¡Es feliz!_

_-Y ¿usted?_

_-Soy novelista, enamorado de su amor infantil no correspondido e intentándome olvidar de ella.-aclaró limpiándose los ojos con la manga._

_-Debo serte sincero. Usted está encaprichado con ella, creo que debe olvidarla y rehacer su vida.-comentó el doctor a su paciente.-Debe comprender de que ella está comprometida y que usted es su pasado, parte de su antigua vida. Lo mejor es que venga más a visitarme para desahogarte._

_-Gracias doctor...-agradeció de mientras le estrechaba la mano.-...pero me siento mejor, aunque me duela la recordaré: Como mi luz, mi esperanza._

**¿Algún error¿Alguna crítica¿Alguna opinión? Estaré encantada de leer todos tipos de reviews,  
porque así mejoro en mis escritos. Solo darle al Go y hazme saber tu opinión. Necesito mejorar, por eso queridos lectores ayudarme a superarme. ¡GRACIAS! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Dedicado a todos vosotros.  
**


End file.
